


with enemies like these

by ReiSenTa



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Consensual Underage Sex, Courting Rituals, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hate to Love, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiSenTa/pseuds/ReiSenTa
Summary: It all began with an unwarranted comment.Then it went spiralling down from there.
Relationships: Albedo/Ben Tennyson, Albedo/Ben Tennyson/Rook Blonko, Albedo/Rook Blonko, Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alright but look, Albedo and Rook definitely have chemistry too

"Damn you Tennyson!"

A dart sailed through the air, hitting a grinning photograph of Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. It was downloaded straight from the hero's social media account, taken while he was on one of his many breaks with his partner at Mr. Smoothies.

The sight of Tennyson's smiling visage was enough to make Albedo's blood boil; perfectly white teeth hidden behind lusciously pink lips curved into something vaguely smug - like a cat that caught the canary. It made his disgustingly human heart race a thousand beats a minute. His blood would come rushing up his head in a dizzying spin whenever his gaze landed on those unusually bright green eyes.

Which was precisely why meeting Tennyson in the battlefield was the worst thing ever.

Albedo prided himself to be calm, collected, cold, and calculating. He was second only to Azmuth (as much as he hated this fact), as befitting the next greatest mind in Galvan history. If it weren't for Tennyson, Albedo would be the greatest mind in the entirety of the Galvan system.

Except something about Tennyson made the former Galvan throw caution to the wind. His heart would race wildly inside his chest, every quip and parry with Tennyson made something in his stomach soar and flutter with exhilaration. Like he was flying.

Growling, Albedo threw another dart.

The abused dartboard cracked under the force of the new projectile, hitting the glossy photograph of Ben Tennyson in the chest. 

Usually, Albedo would feel a short burst of satisfaction whenever he managed to destroy a facsimile of the hero. However, all he could feel was more frustration. A strange tightness stuck to his throat, his eyes burned and his heart stuttered inside his ribs as he fought the urge to curl up.

Albedo truly hated the fact that Tennyson could reduce him to this even when he wasn't around.

"Hey bro." Albedo whirled behind, a snarl ready on his lips as Fistrick opened the door without warning. 

" _ What _ ?" The thug held his hands up placatingly, holding on to two plastic bags from Mr. Smoothies.

"Got you your smoothie and chili fries. Just need your rent."

Albedo huffed and went to the decrepit dresser in his temporary lodgings to retrieve a bag with the exact amount of Taydenite the human needed.

The former Galvan's temper flared when the musclehead nearly dropped the food when he approached to exchange them. His anger grew when Fistrick proceeded to count them. Fistrick took his time, lining up the coins by tens before placing them inside his pockets.

"Can't you do this in your office? I have already provided the precise amount you need."

"Uh, no way bro. I gotta be sure." Albedo was sorely tempted to change to a Tetramand and introduce his fist to the other boy, but Albedo was supposed to be lying low for now. So the former Galvan just gritted his teeth, crossed his arms, and tapped his foot impatiently.

Two minutes and thirty-seven seconds passed before Fistrick deemed that yes, Albedo had indeed provided the correct amount of Taydenite.

"Thanks and nice doing business with you bro," said Fistrick with a grin. Albedo was about to slam the door closed, but the human was still standing like an idiot in the entryway?

"Are we done?" The villain snapped.

"That's a lot of pictures of Tennyson bro," said Fistrick. 

Albedo scoffed. Of course he would need an innumerable amount of Ben Tennyson's image printed. When a photograph was too damaged, it wouldn't be as satisfying to throw sharp projectiles at it.

"It's none of your business," Albedo said tersely, standing straighter and ready to transform to get the other male out of his apartment.

"It's alright bro, I totally get ya. He is pretty, kinda like a girl." Fistrick's grin was strange. More like showing his teeth than a genuine expression of joy. "I mean, everyone and anyone had a crush on Tennyson, right?"

Then Fistrick was gone, slamming the door with a finality that rattled Albedo's bones, who just stood there gaping like an idiotic immitation of an earthling fish.

_ "What!?" _

* * *

"I do not have a crush!" Albedo hissed at the smiling photograph of Benjamin Tennyson (arm still slung around a pink-faced Revonnahgander), which was expectedly non-responsive.

How ridiculous! Did that brainless thug not see the dart holes littering the pictures that served as target practice? Albedo's own human visage was broadcasted in the Extranet far too many times showing encounters with the universe's so-called savior. Wanting to punch someone and to kiss someone were mutually exclusive.

_ Right!? _

If anything, the only person that had an obvious crush on that dense human was his Revonnahgander partner! It was so obvious that it was downright  _ painful _ . 

Anyone with eyes could see the longing glances and lingering touches, could see the spark and excitement in the Revonnahhgander's eyes whenever he was with Tennyson. Earthling hell, Albedo  _ lived _ it.

Something slimy and queasy churned low in his gut whenever he thought of the adoring gaze Rook Blonko gave him when he was disguised as Ben. No one had looked at Albedo like that. Like he made up Rook Blonko's whole world. Sure, Albedo played on the plumber's happiness to finally have Tennyson listen to his advice and be better, but on the days where his thoughts weren't consumed by Tennyson and vengeance….

Albedo shook his head.

He really hated that Tennyson could affect him like this, like the human boy was an unwanted Ectonurite playing a mischievous prank messing with the former Galvan's thought process.

He had plants to fulfill, a universe to subjugate and conquer and then he could finally show Azmuth that he was the worthier wielder of the omnitrix and not Ben Tennys-

Albedo frowned, eyes landing once more at Tennyson's cat-like smile. It may be true that his escape plan and heist for the stabilizer used Tennyson as a major factor, but… he had other plans that doesn't really involve the stupid human's presence.

In his ultimate Galvan form, Albedo had long speculated and developed a scheme to obtain his goal of acquiring Azmuth's intelligence. There really wasn't any need to capture Tennyson for Khyber to hunt, as he could easily retrieve his former mentor.

Despite this logical conclusion… Albedo could not wait to face Tennyson in the battlefield once more. Even if the possibility of losing in their next encounter was imminent.

"Ugh," Albedo bemoaned. 

He needed to get Tennyson out of his system. And fast.

But how?

First, Albedo would very much like to assign guilt to Fistrick for causing great chaos and disorder with his perception of Ben Tennyson. He was content to continue pursuing vengeance against the hero, but the seed of doubt had already been planted and Albedo's human head was now filled with disgustingly human thoughts. He really should have been more aware of his surroundings: Fistrick's stomping should have alerted him and Albedo would have cleaned up, and Fistrick wouldn't conclude (very incorrectly) that Albedo had some sort of repressed desire for Tennyson.

Second, he would need to research. There must be a way to prove that he does not have a "crush" on Tennyson. He hated the human, enjoyed fighting him. How could Albedo  _ like _ Benjamin Kirby Tennyson?

There must be a way for Albedo to prove  _ (to whom?) _ That he does not have a crush on Tennyson. That he doesn't want Tennyson to look at him the same way Rook Blonko looked at him when he was pretending to be Ben. And Albedo definitely did not want to hold Tennyson's hand and kiss him under the afternoon sun outside Mr. Smoothies, tasting like strawberries and milk as they fight for the last chili fry. Nope, Albedo does not want any of that. Not at all.

….

….

….

….

….

"That's it!" Albedo grinned triumphantly, punching the air excitedly. "I just need to be intimate with Tennyson once, and perhaps these irrational human urges would dissipate. It's perfect! Once I have proved that I feel absolutely nothing, I can return to plotting my revenge!"

And then he could show that idiotic musclehead Fistrick that he does not have a crush on Benjamin Kirby Tennyson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more characters appear

Albedo’s priority for the day was to observe Ben Tennyson (and by extension, the Revonnahgander Plumber) to gain insight on how to seduce Ben Tennyson. That and to affirm that the wielder of the Omnitrix was just a disgusting teenager. He was supposed to lure Tennyson to Khyber, but this ridiculous crush must be dissuaded first. It would do him no good if he was too distracted by Ben’s stupidly bright smile once they engage in combat.

“Damn you Tennyson,” Albedo muttered as he proceeded to shove a bunch of chili fries into his mouth.

His current object of observation was carrying a tray of smoothies and chili fries, ‘hanging out’ with his Plumber partner. 

Today was unusually slow, even by Albedo's standards, and he really should have found himself unbearably bored with the inane banality of it all. However, all Albedo could concentrate on was Tennyson's Adam's apple bobbing as he drank the refreshing concoction. If he was not mistaken, it was strawberry cream and banana. His disgust for everything non-human withstanding, that flavor was unique and presented the perfect balance of tart strawberries and sweet bananas, followed by the smooth slide of milk as it gushes down the drinker's throat and-

Albedo shook his head. Focus! 

He should be concentrating on Tennyson's disgusting habits, not be distracted by the way his lips wrapped around the white straw. Or distracted with Ben's moans of appreciation for a really wonderful meal. The former Galvan shouldn't be looking at Tennyson the same way the Revonnahgabder did, like Ben was a snack begging to be eaten.

"Disgusting human." Albedo threw a couple more fries inside his mouth, chewing thoughtfully as he glared daggers at the two. There was nothing new to find, and watching the other two boys just made Albedo painfully aware at how oblivious Tennyson was to Rook Blonko's obvious infatuation.

The Revonnahhgander's eyes were aglow with fondness, lips quirked into a small smile. Looking below the table, Albedo can see their legs touching, knees bumping together as they ate the junk food that served as their midday meal. 

Ugh, why won't they just kiss already?

Wait - that was detrimental to Albedo's scheme to court Tennyson for these so called… one night stands. Tennyson was too honorable, too loyal to allow himself to be intimate with others should he be in a committed relationship. He must somehow keep Tennyson in the dark about Rook Blonko's feelings, somehow convince Tennyson to copulate with him, slap some sense into Tennyson that yes his partner has feelings for him, and  _ then _ destroy Tennyson. 

By then, he could finally show them all that he will be the greatest mind in the universe and that he does not have a crush on Tennyson.

"Ugh, this is so boring." Albedo jumped, eyes wild as he found himself gaping at four people surreptitiously sliding smoothly into the booth he was hiding in, two of them trapping him on either side. And they weren't just any strangers, no. These people were all associated with Tennyson one way or another. First was the human-Kraaho hybrid girl, then Tennyson's last romantic liaison, the third person was the archaeologist, and the last was the journalist child that followed Tennyson around like a stray puppy. "They've been at it  _ aaaaaaaall  _ day."

"Ben can be perceptive sometimes," said Tennyson's ex, looking equal parts amused yet disappointed. "Just not now."

"I feel sorry for Rook, he's in love with an oblivious idiot." Albedo's eye twitched at Green's statement, one hand clenching the paper smoothie cup in irritation. "But since Rook's also love blind, I just feel sorry for both of them."

Jones quickly snapped a picture with his polaroid. From Albedo's position, he could see the plumber's ear twitch as the camera's clicker shuttered. "The lighting is perfect! I just need to think up a new headline."

Patience running short, Albedo slammed his fist on his table. None of them jumped, but they did look at him.

"What are you all doing? You'll give my position away!"

Green and the Kraaho girl patted him placatingly. "Oh, I'm just passing by to visit my girlfriend."

The Kraaho girl giggled, and Albedo rolled his eyes when they started staring adoringly at each other over him. "That and we're part of the 'people who have had a crush on Ben Tennyson support group', and here to offer help like romantic advice-"

"I don't need romantic advice!" Albedo screamed. blood rushing up to his face as he shot up from his seat. He received raised eyebrows in reply. Fuming, he sat back down and added, "and I do  _ not _ have a crush! Do you all not know who I am?"

"Oh, you're Albedo! Ben Tennyson's look-alike nemesis, formerly from Galvan Prime, current age is 70 Galvan cycles, which is 511 human years, currently crushing on Ben Ten, rumored to be Azmuth's progeny, favorite food is chili fries, currently living in an apartment owned by Fist-" Albedo slapped his hands on Jones' mouth, can only stare at him in impressed horror. Jones showed no sign of stopping, his muffled voice cheerfully dispensing information no one had a right to know.

"I am not crushing on Tennyson!" The former Galvan hissed, glaring at the boy. Then cringed before pulling his hands away when he felt something wet and slimy swipe across his palm. "Did you just lick me?"

"Ew, I like Ben 10 but  _ not _ chili fries." Could this day not get any more ridiculous?

"It's alright Albedo, denial is always the first sign." Yamamoto smiled at him empathetically. He wanted to bury his face in his hands but did not want any trace of Jones' saliva anywhere else in his body. He was beyond mortified as heat crawled up his neck and ears. "You could always talk to us about it."

"What? No!” Albedo glanced around, looking for an escape. However, he could not simply ignore the fact that four of Tennyson's friends were able to find out the completely incorrect rumor that he had a crush. Or how they were able to pinpoint his current location that even Tennyson looked entirely oblivious about. "What gave you imbeciles any idea that I have any inclinations for romantic attraction to Ben Tennyson?"

"Well, I heard from Fistina, who heard from Argit, who heard from-"

"I think I heard enough." 

"-who heard from Dr. Animo, who heard from Magister Tennyson whose managing the pool-"

"His own grandfather  _ what?!" _

"-who heard from Pakmar, who heard from Corvus, who then heard it from Fistrick."

Albedo took a deep breath, the corners of his lips twitching into a serene smile. "Fistrick is dead."

"Look, having a crush on Ben can be… weird. I mean, sure he's heroic and all, but he's also immature, childish, doesn't listen to advice, makes poor life decisions-"

"Are you sure you even like Tennyson, Green?" Albedo snapped. "He is all those things, but you have yet to face him in the battlefield! He is an annoying pest to crush, his resourcefulness makes him a dangerous enemy, the only time you can beat him is if he is completely alone! Even then, he can easily form a plan despite the odds and-- why are you all looking at me like that?"

To paraphrase a human expression, Tennyson's friends were 'creeping him out' by giving him very smug cat-like smiles. Was there something with Bellwood's water supply that made people smile like felines that caught the canary? Then again, Nyancy Chan was -  _ is - _ a resident of Bellwood, and that was a thought worth investigating.

"Oooh, do go on Mister Albedo, tell us again how brilliant Ben is in the battlefield?"

His face was on fire, and Albedo had no desire to spend any longer in their presence. He stood up, silently mourning that he only managed to eat half of his meal. However, his dignity was at stake. He refused to be the plaything of these four. "Damn you all, I will be returning to my base of operations."

"Rook and Ben are holding hands!" 

Albedo's gaze quickly snapped towards the two Plumber's, heart pounding a thousand beats a minute under his chest. But neither boy were holding hands, instead, their fingers just brushed together over the last chili fry, before Rook pulled his hand away to let Ben have it. Tennyson flashed the Revonnahhgander an appreciative grin and threw the greasy potato product into his mouth. The former Galvan can easily see the spark of fondness as the two heroes held their gazes, seemingly oblivious to the world around them. Their eyes reserved just for each other. Albedo's stomach does that disgusting flips, something slimy and disgusting sliding down his back. He was an outsider looking in, an invisible audience to an intimate moment no one had a right to see. 

Someone (probably Green) pulled him back to his seat, and Albedo just… let them.

"Hey, we get that, really. But obsessing over Ben-"

Albedo couldn't stop himself from raising an eyebrow at Yamamoto.

"-isn't healthy. And yeah, we're kinda intruding on his privacy and all, but the grand prize for the betting pool is a million Taydens so instead of focusing our energy trying to get with him, we just wanna push Ben to be happy with Rook. It's not that we're discouraging you or anything, but the support group is here to help anyone that had a crush on Ben move on and be happy and maybe you'd find happiness with a different person like us and maybe you can go back to trying to murder him during your free time, and-"

"-no." Albedo scowled. "I am betting a million Taydens that Ben Tennyson will be mine by the end of the year without any of your help!" 

He could feel all eyes on him.

"And none of you can stop me!"

With a dramatic flourish, Albedo then transformed to his Ectonurite form and disappeared to the ground.

An awkward silence descended on the booth he once occupied, and Jim Jones was the one to break it.

"What the fuck?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: fixed some grammatical and spelling errors. Also changed Albedo's age because according to the wiki, 200-300 is still considered as a child so gotta cover me bases aay


	3. Chapter 3

Albedo inspected the materials on his table.

Ten blocks of top quality wood (most came from Aranhaschimmia, with a couple blocks being native to earth) lay untouched on top, various whittling tools organized from minimal to microscopic accuracy were right in front. The former Galvan could easily use a carving program to do the work for him, but such a thing would be considered as laziness and Albedo refused to stoop down to such a level when he could display finer skills for something as simple as this.

Taking a pair of safety goggles and thick work gloves, Albedo then put them on and selected his first piece of wood. With a determined look on his face, the former Galvan set to work.

"Damn you Tennyson," Albedo muttered as he accidentally powered a whittling tool on too high and obliterated his first sample. He glared at the smoking pile of ash that used to be a block of oak. Perhaps doing this task without sleep for the last 72 hours wasn't such a good idea….

"I refuse to surrender!" Albedo declared to himself and grabbed the next block, carefully ensuring that his tools were calibrated correctly, penciling in the pattern he wanted to create, and downing three cans of energy drinks so he does not fall asleep accidentally before his task was completed. Soon, his plans would be in motion and he could prove to the whole 'Those with romantic feelings for Benjamin Kirby Tennyson support group' that he does not have a crush, and that he could easily gain Ben Tennyson's romantic interest without their help. "Thank you for the chili fries."

"How does this help with hunting Tennyson down again?" asked Khyber as he placed the bag of food on the counter. His new pet was trying to reach for the comfort object stuffed with synthetic cushioning, with a fabric cover featuring a full-body image of Tennyson winking. There was a body-shaped indent and an arm slung around its midsection, and hints where Albedo had punched Tennyson's smiling visage during his free time.

"Do not worry yourself over my plans, Khyber." Albedo rubbed his hands gleefully. "Soon, the whole universe would see."

Khyber was quiet for a good five minutes, the sound of Albedo firing up a precision whittler the only sound in his current base of operations. The Aranhaschimmian wood cut beautifully, and it was good practice material before he would later move on to the bristlecone pine. Acquiring the sample involved a lot of Taydenites, tears of the innocent, getting banned in over three hundred national parks, the CIA and FBI raiding his home, and three goats. 

He doesn't want to go through that again. 

If it was any consolation for all the green organizations Albedo got himself wanted for life in, the trees were all still intact and he just got DNA samples to clone.

"Right." 

More awkward silence followed, with Khyber whistling a jaunty tune. Albedo paid him no mind, but he was becoming rather self-conscious with the hunter not really doing anything. The sound of fine lasers followed, along with the distinctive hiss of wood slowly losing bits and pieces of it.

It took a good fifteen minutes before Albedo was finished with his trial run. It looked very abysmal, as if a child had taken a sledgehammer to an open heart surgery. However, the design the former Galvan desired had taken shape, and he was already mentally calculating how he can quickly improve on the intricacy of his endeavor with the next block.

“So!” Kyhber finally said before Albedo could reach for the next block. “As much as I enjoyed our alliance, I can see that you’re predisposed to this endeavor until the end of the year. Until then, please note that I have betted fifteen thousand Taydenites in your favor. Good luck wooing Tennyson.”

“What!” Albedo dropped the block on his foot, and began cursing. He pivoted on his heel, ready to stab Khyber in the eye, but the hunter and his dog had long gone. “I am not wooing him!”

Uttering another litany of curses that would surely have Azmuth soap his mouth should he be present, 

Albedo tended to his bruised foot and decided a wardrobe change was in order. According to his research in human courtship rituals, dressing appropriately is a step towards seducing one’s intended mate. Not that he intended to mate with Tennyson permanently. 

This was just a one-time thing so that he could just get the stupidly brilliant hero off his system.

Focusing at the task at hand, Albedo continued to sketch and whittle, muttering specs and designs as he went over each sample. It took him four blocks and three more energy drinks before he managed to achieve a level of skill that showed his genius. It was only a matter of time before he reached for the bristlecone pine and began to carve.

“This is perfect!” Albedo patted himself on the back, a triumphant grin on his face. Almost reverently, he placed the carved object into a velvet-lined box and sealed it with a green satin ribbon. 

With his work done, Albedo finally slumped on his work chair, eyeing his previous attempts and the mess of wooden shavings he had made. He could always clean it up in the morning.

Then he was out cold.

* * *

Ben eyed his smoothie suspiciously.

It was kiwi and apples, a delicious combination, true, but something just didn’t sit right with him.

He had been having a third peaceful day for the last two weeks. Usually, something that warranted a universe-saving hero would appear just about now. But his day continued on idyllically. Ben would take what he could get, but he can’t shake the ominous feeling off.

“Do you find the flavor not to your liking Ben?” Rook asked, breaking Ben’s line of thought. He grinned at his partner, touched at Rook’s concern. However, he really should answer because Rook progressively looked worried the longer Ben stared at him with a dopey smile on his face. 

“Nah, it’s fine. It’s just… too peaceful and boring. Usually, Psychobos or Vilgax would be like descending from the skies, asking for my head on a platter.” Ben then sighed. Usually, when he’s tempting fate, fate bitches and roasts his ass until he has to save the day. “Not that I don’t appreciate the peace. I like spending the free time with you, Rook.”

Rook turned an adorable shade of purple, and what would Ben give to kiss the fond smile on his face. Too bad that the most they did a couple of days were barely touch while reaching for the last chili fry, Rook’s fingers brushing across Ben’s, the touch electrifying, like holding a live wire, with Ben’s heart fluttering in his chest while butterflies frenzied in his stomach, his head light and airy like Ben can take on all his enemies at once and—

“Benjamin Kirby Tennyson!” Said boy blinked, wondering why the fuck was he hearing his voice outside his head, then realized, someone else had the exact same voice. Except, it’s enhanced with a megaphone. “Face me, you coward!”

Ben and Rook shared a glance, then nodded.

Rook brandished his Proto-tool as Ben readied the Omnitrix, anticipating which alien Albedo would use. The two burst out of Mr. Smoothies, determination on their faces as they skidded on the pavement.

Albedo held a megaphone on one hand, and two expensive looking boxes on the other. His face was almost as red as his eyes, making the light freckles Ben lost from the days spent outside in the sun stand out. Their eyes met, and Albedo visibly began to shake and stammer, his face luminous with what Ben perceived to be anger. If Albedo didn’t want Ben interfering with his plans, he shouldn’t have challenged Ben out in the open.

Which… wasn’t Albedo’s style at all. 

Albedo preferred playing sneaky, revealing his grand plans at the last minute or when he’s sure to win. Or maybe, Albedo was playing a different angle? Copying Ben’s style? Ben had to admit to himself, sometimes charging recklessly threw villains off because no one ever believed that Ben would be that stupid to charge head on. 

Ben held a hand out to Rook, doing one of the signals that Ben was about to spring a trap. His partner nodded, but kept his Proto-tool trained at Albedo, ready to fire at any minute.

“What do you want?”

He kept his eyes on Albedo, knew that Rook had his back, while calling for extra help and checking their surroundings for hidden enemies. So far, Ben wasn’t getting any signs from Rook that there was anyone else in the vicinity except for the former Galvan.

Speaking of which, Albedo kept on gaping at him and at Rook, mouth opening and closing like a dumb fish, as if he had no idea what to say. Albedo’s face was very, very, very pink, and Ben thought it was kinda cute before remembering that: a) this was his evil twin; b) Albedo’s evil (which he loved to reiterate to himself during his free time); and c) the blush clashed horribly with the red jacket and white hair.

“Well?” Ben prodded, waiting for Albedo to declare his evil master plan like always. Except, the former Galvan was at a loss for words, which was rare and Ben really wanted to whip his phone out so he could savor the moment.

Then Albedo took a deep breath, as if bracing himself, before dropping the megaphone on the pavement and reaching for–where the hell did the flowers come from?

And it looked like an expensive arrangement too, kinda big, like one of those eye candies Kevin would send Gwendolyn every month whenever the day happened to match when they officially got together. Which was rather cute and often had Ben wondering if Kevin planned on popping the question early.

“Are those green roses?” Ben blinked as he squinted at the arrangement. It was very pretty, with mostly yellow, white and light-blue flowers, along with green roses and maybe three to five pieces of red carnations that popped out vividly.

“Yes, they are,” said Albedo tersely, holding the flowers and boxes towards Ben. More like pointing it towards him like it’s a dangerous weapon, with the former Galvan deliberately avoiding eye contact as he stepped closer until he’s within giving distance. “They’re for you.”

Ben had no idea what to do with this information.

“This could be a trap, allow me to handle this.” Rook quickly got between Ben and Albedo, already reaching for the bouquet. Albedo swiped it away from Rook’s reach, a scowl on his face. 

“Use your scanner if you must, but only Tennyson is allowed to receive my… offering.”

“O… kay?” Ben fidgeted, mind reeling. What the fuck was today?

Sure, he wanted some excitement, but not this _kind._ And he really didn’t want to think too hard about the meaning of Albedo bringing him flowers and gifts (he kinda hoped that if one box held chocolate, it would be the mint, his favorite), lest he found the gesture _sweet_. Which was damn his brain, it really was kind of sweet.

But… public declarations of love usually attracted hordes of his fans. Or Jimmy and his expensive polaroid. All of which were suspiciously absent, which Ben was grateful for, because he had no idea how to deal with fans all around them.

Albedo and Rook glared daggers at each other, with the former holding on to his gifts protectively while the latter still had the Proto-tool in bow and arrow mode. 

There was a weird feeling at the pit of Ben’s stomach, like he was standing at the edge of something, that if he doesn’t make a move, it would change the course of the _universe_.

“It’s alright, if it’s a trap, I can take care of myself.” Ben nudged Rook, who refused to step aside. Sighing, Ben approached Albedo then took the proffered flowers and boxes, and gave Albedo an unsure smile. That made the other boy blush _harder_ , which surprised Ben because how was that even possible? “Besides, he would have done something by now if he wanted to hurt us, right?”

“Shut up and just take the damned things, Tennyson.” 

“Uh, I already did?” Ben teased, lips curving into a very pleased smile when Albedo began sputtering for a comeback. He opened one box and silently cheered when the smell of mint chocolate truffles greeted him. Then he opened the other box. “Why are you giving me a wooden spoon?”

It was beautifully carved, for one. With intricate designs featuring the Omnitrix’s symbol, curving waves intertwined with winding vines with tiny leaves as they arced gracefully into hearts. “Did you make this?”

“I must take my leave now!” There was a flash of red, and Albedo’s version of Ghostfreak folated in front of them, then went intangible before disappearing into the ground.

“Ben!” Rook was suddenly on Ben, checking him over for any signs of trap or danger. Ben’s stomach did that flip-flop thing again as Rook gently patted him from head to toe, his hands warm. 

The teen held still, smiling assuringly at Rook as he focused on uncovering any possible surprises from Albedo. It took Rook over ten minutes before deciding that yes, there was no trap; and no the chocolates or flowers weren’t poisoned.

“And the spoon?” Ben asked jokingly, a little amused when Rook scanned it with his Proto-Tool. Then his partner gasped.

“This utensil is carved from bristlecone pine!” Ben stared blankly. “They are one of the oldest and rarest tree in the world–it is not easy acquiring such samples, and carving a spoon out of them may have involved illegal activ—”

“Oh! So that’s why I’m in like wanted signs for 50 nature organizations. Man, mom’s gonna be so mad…”

“This isn’t a laughing matter!”

Ben blinked at Rook, looking as shocked as he was with the use of contraction. His face flushed and he then returned his Proto-tool back over his shoulder. He refused to make eye contact with Ben, wordlessly heading towards the Proto-TRUK. 

Guilt now churned at the pit of Ben’s stomach, and Ben wasted no time following his partner. Rook still refused eye-contact as he sat down on the driver’s seat, waiting for Ben to take his place on the passenger’s side. Ben stored Albedo’s gifts on a basket in the back.

Both were quiet as Ben sat down, carefully pulling the seat belt over himself and waited until Rook got the TRUK started before talking. 

“Hey, I get that you’re worried and that you’re watching out for me.” Rook doesn’t respond, and Ben’s terrified that accepting Albedo’s gifts had done something irreparable between the two of them. “But… I had a feeling that this is important, and I didn’t want to ignore it and end up wrong.”

Rook remained quiet, and Ben bit his lips in anticipation. He chanced a glance at Rook, and almost sighed in relief when his partner’s posture wasn’t straight-backed and stoic. Ben still felt guilty when he saw the almost defeated expression on Rook’s face.

“It is fine Ben, I was simply… surprised that Albedo would do something as… bared-face as such.”

“It’s bold-faced, dude and that isn’t how you usually use the–hey!” Ben grinned when he saw the amusement on Rook’s face, feeling loads lighter now that they have put… whatever this was behind them.

“His actions suggest that he wishes to pursue you romantically, if I am not mistaken?”

Ben squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, now on guard for any signs of anger or jealousy in Rook’s voice. He was a little disappointed when Rook just sounded like his polite-self.

“I guess so, but why… I have no idea.”

“Hm.”

Ben really wanted to kiss Rook silly, but just sighed longingly instead. So, he opted to change the subject.

“Why’d ya think he gave me a spoon?” It didn’t look like it’s good to use for eating or cooking. If anything, it was decorative.

“Is this not part of human courting rituals? According to my studies, it is a practice in one of the countries that is part of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland: Wales.”

“What do whales have anything to do with it?”

Rook snorted, laughing a little, and Ben had no idea what his partner found funny.

“Did I pun? Is that what’s hilarious? Rook, come on! Tell meeeee…..”

Despite that one weird ten minutes, Ben’s day was still peaceful.

And he definitely had a lot to think about once he got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smh ben, bare-faced is also a thing


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens™.

Albedo panted heavily, each grunt punctuated by a breathless huff. Sweat dripped down his forehead, and he could almost taste the salt as it followed a trail down to his chin. His arms ached with every motion, the pain a dull throbbing starting from Albedo’s wrists then travelling up to his elbows. The former Galvan’s mouth was a hard line as he gritted his teeth, dark brows furrowed over furious red eyes.

“Damn you, Tennyson,” Albedo huffed.

Ben’s smiling face served to infuriate Albedo more. Growling, Albedo gave the punching bag with Ben’s picture one last uppercut. Still feeling frustrated, Albedo swung on his heel and quickly left the corner lest the enormous training prop decided to hit him back.

He plopped back on the bed with an angry sigh, then grabbed the enormous comfort object with a full-body image of Ben Tennyson winking next to him. Imitating an earthling marsupial, he held onto the soft object, both arms and legs hooked around the large cushion.

“Why must he smile like that?”

The near childish glee on Ben’s face that Albedo bore witness the day before was enough to send his disgusting human heart into palpitations. A strange sensation of his stomach floating up his throat made Albedo light-headed and irrational. Albedo was supposed to stay and present his proposition to Tennyson, but his undesired reaction turned him into a blubbering fool.

And it was all because of Ben Tennyson’s blinding grin!

“I cannot believe I spent a hundred Taydenites simply to have my plan derailed.” Albedo tightened his grip on the enormous relaxation object, glaring at his ceiling.

Other than blubbering like a fool, the former Galvan really should have anticipated that Rook Blonko would react with hostility. Had Ben himself not intervened and accepted his gift, well… Not even Albedo was sure what would have happened, but he was absolutely sure that Rook would have confiscated his offerings and taken them to those bumbling Galvans that served as the Plumber Headquarters’ technical support. Then the gift would not see the light of day ever again. 

The chocolates were imported straight from Belgium!

No matter, Albedo was well-prepared and there was enough time to put many of his other plans into motion.He had poured countless hours of research to truly understand human mating habits, and the next step in his plan was to dress in a manner pleasing to the eye while presenting his next batch of offerings. And the proposition, of course.

Content with the amount of time spent in bed, Albedo rolled off and untangled himself from the humongous pillow. His limbs left sizable indents on the material, warping Ben Tennyson’s image a little out of shape. He fluffed it up to return it close to its original appearance.

His work table was now clear of wooden shavings and carving tools, piles of crumpled paper and spilled inkwells had replaced them. The pieces he was content with were all tacked on the wall with tape. His creation was nearly complete, and it very nearly drained Albedo of every drop of creativity. 

It was worth it.

“Anyone home?” Albedo spun on his chair with a scowl. Does no one in this thrice-damned galaxy ever knock? “Is this yours?”

Corvo held a couple of paper bags from an establishment known for a specific fashion aesthetic. He looked utterly bored, but at least he wasn’t dropping Albedo’s purchases on the floor.

“Yes, they are mine.” Albedo rolled his chair all the way to the door to retrieve his items, a little annoyed that Fistrick’s… friend? Lackey? —came at the worst time possible, just right when Albedo’s creative spark was just beginning to come alit. “You can place them on the dresser to your left.”

“So… a million Taydens.” Albedo’s ears twitched at that. “Where are you gonna get that kind of money?”

“That is none of your business.” The former Galvan had no desire to entertain Corvo’s need to find his source of funds. It was, after all, a source of great shame. Just touching a single Tayden out of that million was enough to have Albedo wanting to eat his own shoes. “Now go away.”

Corvo didn’t. Not right anyway, however. He lingered, and Albedo simply shot him an unimpressed look.

The other teen just shrugged and said, “fine, keep your secrets. But like, there’s a lot of people that would be very  _ very _ happy if you lose.”

Red eyes narrowed in suspicion, and Albedo leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. “Is that a threat?”

“Nah, it’s a friendly warning. You have no idea who’s gonna need a million Taydens.” Then Corvo fished out a phone from one of his many impractical pockets. “Fistrick’s looking for me, later.”

The door closed shut with an ominous click..

“I wonder what Albedo’s up to.” Ben’s eyes were still glued to the screen, a look of utter concentration on his face as his fingers seemed to mash randomly on the gaming controller. However, Blonko knew that Ben was following a series of button inputs in quick succession in order to get the desired output in the video game he was playing.

“Why do you ask that?” Blonko asked, content with completing modifications with his Proto-tool. “He is most likely planning another grandiose method to express romantic interest.”

Ben snorted as if in amusement, but Blonko could see the red staining his partner’s cheeks. The sight was usually endearing, but knowing that Albedo was a cause… made Blonko’s chest feel tight and yet there was a lightness fluttering in his stomach. Blonko wished to dislike it, and he had–when Albedo had presented his courtship offering to Ben… He could not help but feel… heated.

Blonko swore he saw red for a minute or two, as if his whole world had narrowed its focus on Albedo. His heart pounded behind his ears, heat overflowed his chest, and Blonko wanted to grab Albedo and.. what exactly?

Sighing in frustration, he returned his focus on Ben. The hero had his tongue sticking out, and what would Blonko do to taste that tongue with his own. Would Ben taste like smoothies or chili fries? Blonko hopes it would be the former because he was not sure if he would like the taste of spice in Ben’s mouth.

“I just think that it’s a little weird that he wants to date me outta nowhere. I mean I’m great and all… but I’m not exactly boyfriend material.” Blonko held his tongue. Ben was most definitely ‘boyfriend material’, but Blonko had no desire to drive Ben away should his affections be unrequited. The Revonnahgander was already content with having Ben by his side. “But hey, I got free flowers and chocolates, and the spoon thing’s pretty neat.”

“Ben?” Mrs. Tennyson knocked on Ben’s door, sounding confused yet amused. “There’s someone looking for you.”

Ben’s ears perked up, pink lighting up his cheeks and making the nearly-invisible freckles stand out. A wide grin spread across his face, and Blonko can feel his heart stuttering inside his chest at the bright sight. If Albedo could bring such a wondrous expression on Ben’s face, he couldn’t really be that terrib—

No, he must not think of it that way.

Albedo had deceived and hurt Ben time and time again. They both must be on their guard despite Ben’s beliefs that Albedo had no ulterior motive or malicious intent.

Except, he had seen the way Albedo looked at Ben and in that moment. Blonko saw the light of adoration, the wonder at seeing Ben smile, and the heart-wrenching moment that one was much more invested in Ben’s happiness and well-being than initially thought.

“Wanna come with me?” Ben was already standing up, and Blonko found himself torn between not wishing to see what the former Galvan had in store and coming with Ben simply because he asked. However, much like anything else, Blonko can never deny Ben.

“Certainly!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was getting away from me but like, there's more crack-ish thing to come by the next chapter and totally not gonna feel like a filler lmao :'D 
> 
> Also! I have a tumblr:
> 
> rei-sen-ta.tumblr.com
> 
> and if you'd like to talk to me on discord, drop me a message so I can give you my link (it's an R18+ Ben 10 discord)


End file.
